


Silken sin

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-24
Updated: 2007-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret Jensen kept for years turns out to be a major turn on for Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken sin

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** There is a video link at the bottom of the fic for those who have never seen the scene I mention in the story. And for those who have ... well its always fun to rewatch...(this is the fic from my post the other day. This fic is my squishy that I named kimono, please feed the bunny and keep it happy)

**Title:** Silken sin  
 **Author:** [](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**winchesterxgirl**](http://winchesterxgirl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Paring:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Prompt:** #46 Writers choice. (sorry choosing them at random, as the bunny bites)  
 **Warnings:** nope just hot boysex. Does that really need a warning? It's more an enticement...  
 **Word count:** 2,548  
 **Summary:** A secret Jensen kept for years turns out to be a major turn on for Jared.  


Sometimes we keep things that trigger our memories, a scent, a taste, even music. Sometimes we hang on to things for irrational reasons and sometimes we keep them for the sheer hell of it. Jensen had no idea why he’d kept the Kimono after filming ‘Blonde’. He still couldn’t believe how gay that dance they’d made him do looked on screen, yet it still sat in the closet, a memento of his time as Eddie G, one of the Gemini. He’d kept it stashed away in a box on the shelf, just… well just because. Every now and again he’d put it on, the silk like a whisper against his naked body beneath it. It was a guilty pleasure to feel it soft and flowing across his skin, the stitches tiny and so detailed. They could be so fragile, so he’d kept it wrapped in tissue paper in the box, treating it with the respect a work of art like that deserved.

Until the day, Jared went looking in Jensen’s closet...

“Jensen? JENSEN?”

Jared’s voice filtered through to Jensen in the shower, albeit muffled by the water cascading down over his head. He finished washing the shampoo out of his hair then shut off the water, grabbing for the towel and winding it around his waist before calling out “What?, Dude I could barely hear you in there, what’s wrong? You better not have lost my clothes amongst all that candy of yours” Jensen grabbed another towel and walked out from the bathroom, rubbing it over his head to dry his hair, before looking at Jared.

Jared was standing there with the kimono spread on the bed before him, a look of surprise and …lust. It was a look of lust on his face as he stared at the kimono. “Dude! I didn’t know you kept this. This was from that movie you made about Marilyn Monroe wasn’t it, the one with you in a threesome with Marilyn and that MacDre—”

“I …how the fuck did you know about that scene?” Jensen searched Jared’s expression for any sign of mockery, only to find Jared’s wide grin and a mischievous gleam in his eye.

“The kimono dance?” Jared asked innocently, before destroying the illusion with his next words. “I might have jerked off a time or two, watching you.” Jared’s smile turned into a wicked smirk as Jensen’s jaw dropped at that little revelation, his breath quickening and his skin flushed.

Jensen walked over to the bed and moved closer to Jared, watching as he caressed the silk with his large gentle hands. “Jay, you want me to go? Leave you to have some quality time with the kimono?” he chuckled.

Jared’s gaze lifted to meet Jensen’s, the heat in his eyes was unmistakable. “Nope, I want you IN the kimono; I want to see the black silk against your white skin.” Jared’s voice lowered to a purr as he added, “I want you to do that dance for me. The one they made you do in the movie.”

A shiver traveled down Jensen’s spine at Jared’s tone, and then he felt Jared’s fingers tug at the towel around his waist. It pooled at his feet and he felt Jared’s hands digging into the skin on his hips as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Wanna see the dance, Jen.” Jared’s breath was hot against his skin, his teeth sharp as they nipped and sucked on his neck, just below his jaw line.

Jensen moaned as he felt Jared’s hands trailing up along his sides, pinching Jensen’s nipple and lowering his head to soothe away the sting. Jensen closed his eyes, and it felt as though every pass of Jared’s tongue intensified the sensations he was feeling. Then there was nothing---no hands, no tongue, and no lips.

Nothing.

He opened his eyes to see Jared holding the Kimono open almost reverently, his eyes glazed with lust as he worshiped the naked body in front of him. “Damn Jensen, I…”

Jared moved behind him as Jensen slid his arms into the sleeves of delicate silk, and he slid it up to rest across Jensen’s shoulders. He nuzzled Jensen’s neck and breathed deeply, inhaling the spicy scent of Jensen’s skin fresh from the shower, before he reached around Jensen’s waist, crossed the kimono’s ties, and bound them at his waist.

“Now Jensen,” Jared nearly growled, “I want you to dance for me.”

He stepped back and Jensen turned to face him. He’d never seen anything as hot as Jared was right now; his eyes dark with desire and his hands trembling as they edged closer to his cock. Jensen nodded, grabbed one of his hands, and led him to the cushions they’d tossed across the floor earlier. “Sit. Don’t move.” Jared lay back against the cushions with a nod, his gaze fixed on Jensen as he headed for towards the stereo. Soft music drifted across the room as he punched the button then started to move with the music offering Jared a glimpse of naked thigh, the fabric parting with each sway of his hips.

Tongue darting from his mouth, Jared wet his lips, a soft groan escaping as he bit the flesh of his lower lip. Jensen seemed lost in the dance. He moved gracefully, the dark material almost fluid as it swirled around the movement of his arms. Every now and again, Jensen moved closer to Jared and he’d catch a glimpse of Jensen’s cock, heavy between his thighs beneath the kimono. Glancing down Jensen grinned mischievously, if he’d known the effect the kimono had on Jared he would have pulled it from the closet months ago.

His voice thick with lust, Jared palmed his cock through his jeans. “Enough! I…” Jared tried to stand up only to have Jensen push him down.

“I haven’t finished yet,” the same mischievous look in his grin now gleamed in his eyes as he noted Jared’s lack of control. Jensen knew he only had moments before he’d find himself tackled by six foot four of flailing Padalecki, so he stepped up the dance, and finished the last dance steps before bringing himself closer to Jared. Straddling his legs Jensen slid down Jared’s body until he sat in Jared’s lap, his cock straining for release from the taught material of his jeans. Jensen smirked “Is there something in your---”

Before he could finish that thought, Jared tackled him to the floor, the rug beneath him soft in contrast to the hard polished wood. Jared’s hands slid beneath the kimono to splay across Jensen’s hips, fingers clenching the hard muscle and bone beneath. Tomorrow there would be bruises that proclaimed, to anyone who saw, that Jensen belonged to Jared. Jared’s lips worked at the sharp cut of muscle along Jensen’s hips, before trailing a line of not-so-gentle nips along his abs. His fingers brushed through the curls that surrounded Jensen’s cock before he pulled at the ties, releasing the silk to slide across Jensen’s body and to the floor in a pool of shadow, revealing rose flushed skin that begged for Jared’s touch.

Jared sat back on his heels and savored the sight before him; Jensen was a work of art. His skin was flushed with arousal, cock hard against his belly as he lay on the pale rug, and his lips seemed to beg for Jared’s bruising kisses. Jared leaned forward, muscles flexing, and crawled up Jensen slowly, nipping flesh as he went, and then whispered in his ear. “I wanna take you right here, Jen, on the rug...” he trailed off, planting sharper bites along Jensen’s jaw line. “Wanna take you hard and fast, then when your ready to come, we’re gonna go slow. Gonna make you cry out for me, Jen, gonna have you begging for me to let you come.”

Voice thick with arousal, Jensen moaned as Jared teased him with his words. He moved to sit up, only to have Jared push him back to the floor insistently. “Jared, the kimono… let me…”

Jared shook his head, shaggy hair flopping across his eyes before he shook it out of the way. “No,” it came out strained but firm. “No, Jen, leave it on, want to feel it slide across your skin when I push it up along your body. Like the slip slide of it and how pale your skin looks against the black. Won’t dirty it, Jen… gonna grab it tight when I come deep inside you.”

All coherent thought vanished from Jensen’s brain at the whisper of Jared’s words in his ear. His body responded to Jared’s soft growl as his hands slid down to trace over his abs. Jared’s gentle touch teased him before he traced them back up to flick and pinch at Jensen’s nipples, and then he leaned forward his lips and tongue soothing the sting. “Ready for me, Jen? I’ve wanted you so bad, then when I saw the box…the kimono. Jen, if you only knew what that does to me.”

Jensen grinned, his voice husky as he spoke, “Think I have a pretty good idea now Jay.” He watched as Jared opened his fly the teeth of the zipper parting one by one, as he teased Jensen until he wanted to tear the offending denim away. “Yes, Jared, goddamn it I’m ready, now get down here and make good on your threats.” As he pushed the denim down his legs, Jared grinned, pulled them off with a jerk, and then tossed them behind him. Jensen reached up, grabbed Jared’s wrist, and pulled him down to nip at his ear, “Gonna need to take that shirt off Jay,” his hands tangled in the bottom of the fabric. “Now…”

As Jared stripped the shirt away, he watched Jensen’s chest heave as his breath hitched and grinned. He reached behind him and dug around in the pockets of his jeans, before he uttered a loud cheer, “YES! “ Jensen quirked one eyebrow at Jared as he revealed the lube in his palm. “Knew it was there.”

“You had lube in your pocket?”

Jared shrugged, “No,” he grinned sheepishly, “I kinda discovered it sitting on the box, when I found the kimono.” His voice dropped as he surged forward and grabbed at Jensen’s hips, “Now turn over, Jen, gonna make you scream my name.” Jensen rolled with the momentum of Jared’s motion, before he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. He turned to glance at Jared over his shoulder, and wriggled his hips. “Come on, Jay. Show me what you got—”

Jensen jerked as he felt Jared’s teeth sink into his ass, then Jared pulled back to sooth the bite with his tongue. “Just had to, just had to take a bite of that apple-bottom, Jen. Needed too, before I did this…” His fingers tightened on Jensen’s hips as he flicked his tongue over Jensen’s ass. He popped the cap on the lube and slicked his fingers, before he dropped the tube and focused on Jensen’s entrance. He slipped one finger inside as he gently worked him open and Jensen thrust back as Jared stroked over that swell inside him. An abrupt keening sound exploded from his throat as Jared added a second and then a third finger as Jensen stretched around him. Jared leaned in and captured Jensen’s bottom lip with his teeth, biting down to give it a little tug, then pulled his fingers out causing Jensen to whimper. “You ready Jen…” Jared breathed out as he shifted the head of his cock pressing forward to circle at Jensen’s entrance.

Jensen managed to form what passed for words as he nodded, “Just do it, Jared.” He pushed back into Jared’s sharp, forward thrust, and moaned as he felt Jared quickly build up a rhythm. Gently Jared gathered the material of the kimono in his fists and slid it up over Jensen’s back as he leaned down to bite the side of his neck. The slide of the rug from Jared’s momentum pushed Jensen against the fabric and it started to burn his knees as Jared fucked him harder, faster, and deeper. “Jared …oh, fuck…” he whispered as he felt the tingle begin to flow through his body. “I’m gonna---“

Jared reached around grabbing the base of Jensen’s cock then gave it a squeeze to stop him from coming, his voice rough “Not yet, Jen, told you… hard and fast, then we’re gonna go slow, make you cry out my name as you come.”

Jared slowed his strokes to a slow and languid pace, and he pulled Jensen back until he was flush against his chest. As Jensen rode his cock, a moan torn from his throat, and Jared’s hands caressed the black silk of the kimono relishing the feel of it against his skin. The material flowed like midnight water down the length of Jensen’s body to pool at the base of his cock, and Jared’s thrusts became in even more leisurely as he watched Jensen come apart on his lap.

“Turn around, Jen,” Jared whispered, low and dirty, against Jensen’s ear, “wanna watch you, wanna see your face as you come. Need to …”

The words yes and okay stuck in his throat as he rose from Jared’s lap with a nod,. Jared’s cock slipped from his body only for a moment before he turned and sank back down on the hard length. He began to rock his hips, as he ground down against Jared, meeting each echoed movement. Jared tilted his face down as he watched Jensen with fascination, his emotions displayed so openly. Jensen felt his orgasm rush to the surface as he met Jared’s eyes and witnessed the fucked out expression on his face, making the slow burn rise up closer to the surface.

“Jared more …” Jensen mewled as he ran his fingers through the silky waves of Jared’s hair, tightening his fingers so they cupped the curve of his scalp. He pulled tighter at the hair trapped between his fingers as he tried to warn Jared how close he was. “’m gonna…I…” Jared nodded and captured his mouth in a bruising kiss.

As their lips parted Jared’s voice shook, “Come on, Jen… Oh fuck… wanna hear you---”

“Jared…oh, fuck!”

Jensen’s back arched as Jared hit that spot, triggering his orgasm and it crashed over him, wave after wave. His come painted Jared’s chest, his belly. Jared grabbed the collar of the kimono, the silk twisting in his hands as he gripped tighter, his thrusts becoming more desperate as he came inside Jensen breathless. Jensen watched as his face lit up when he came, Jensen’s name almost a prayer on his lips.

The kimono’s collar crumpled as Jared released it and he tried to smooth it back out with gentle sweeps of his fingers. “Jen, oh man. Jen I’m sorry… I’ll fix it ...I’ll replace it. I’ll…”

“It’ll be fine, Jay ,” Jensen murmured against Jared’s mouth, silencing the full on panic attack. “Really.”

“Really? You’re not mad, I mean you kept it perfect for so long, and I …”

“Jay…it was never perfect before.” Jensen saw a look of confusion cross Jared’s eyes and smiled. “But it is now.”

End.

  


http://youtu.be/t1rj28Gx6FM


End file.
